1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and/or apparatus for matching stereo images, and more particularly, to a method and/or apparatus for matching stereo images to reduce (or alternatively, minimize) a computation cost for matching stereo images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sight of a human is one of the senses used to obtain information on a neighborhood environment. A human may recognize a position of an object, and remoteness and nearness of the object through both eyes. In detail, visual information obtained through both eyes may be synthesized into a single piece of distance information.
A stereo camera system may be used to implement such a visual structure as a mechanism. The stereo camera system may perform stereo matching or stereo image matching with respect to images acquired using two cameras. In the stereo matching process, the stereo camera system may obtain binocular disparity maps based on a binocular disparity between the two cameras.